rpgfandomcom-20200222-history
Session 28 Loom Snarling Deception Only works if you ALL have it
(844) Lightning Without Thunder: It wwworked. (847) Sarah (enter): 21:22 (849) Kel (enter): 21:26 (842) Shadell: So. (839) Lian: trying to find the others (842) Shadell: Something tells me Danzi's not going to be here today... (842) Shadell: Proving that Fiends always miss negotiations. (847) Silver: Ember is sick. (839) Lian: ok (839) Lian: what are the plans? (842) Shadell: Hmm... We're missing the fiend, which would make negotiating with Raksi tricky. (849) Ceylin: And who was going to do a lot of the spy work, I think? (842) Niet: I believe Silver was going to infiltrate. (839) Lian: Choose the person who completely and utterly despises them! It will work out well! (847) Silver: As long as he's able to dick them in the end, he'll do it. Or make beastmen spies. (844) Lightning Without Thunder: Silver wants to dick everything. (842) Niet: Oh wait, Niet has Peacock Shadowed Eyes now, that can solve everyone's problems! (839) Lian: Anyway you had a spy go in and come out with the information already do you want to try to do more so or let the opertunity of striking during confusion pass? (847) Silver: Hmmm. Is your Raksi statted with charms from DotFA? (839) Lian: there are charms in there she can't have (847) Silver: Hmmm. (847) Silver: I think we can take her, then. (839) Lian: Plus Monkey men, another Lunar, and Autochonians (847) Silver: We'll just need to be careful. (839) Lian: So heading in? (842) Niet: But the goal isn't to beat her up. (842) Niet: The goal is to find someone else who's not Raksi. (842) Niet: And presumably she's with other people. (839) Lian: who you know is in the guest area (842) Niet: Right. (842) Niet: So it's at least two elder lunars, and potentially multiple alchemicals. (842) Niet: Direct confrontation seems rather more dangerous. (847) Silver: Should we discuss IC? (839) Lian: go for it (847) Silver: "So, my fellow comrades and beauties of various stripes... what should be our next move?" Silver asks, leaning against a rocky outcropping. "It seems we'll need to adjust, due to the odd diamond-heads." (849) Ceylin: "Still say we could kick their asses if we had to." (844) Lightning Without Thunder: "Kill all sons of bitches." (847) Silver: "Oh, I do wish to kill every singe resident of the beast-spaws city," he said, chuckling. "But we probably should figure a deal out in the meantime... especially against this new force, if possible." (842) Niet: "Because fighting on multiple fronts always works!" Niet nods happily. (860) Danizelle (enter): 22:05 (849) Ceylin: "Hey, I said if we had to. You find me a better alternative and we'll do it." (847) Silver: "Mmph. What's your plan, my fair Niet?" (842) Niet: "Well, we get Raksi to side against them, making an ally out of her and getting the dolls to fight her and lose a lot of potential ground with the silver pact." (844) Lightning Without Thunder: "Kill all sons of bitches, I said. Don't you people listen?" ** (860) Danizelle slithers back into the area. ** (844) Lightning Without Thunder: Lightning is, as usual, sitting on Ceylin. (842) Niet: "It's more cute than starting a war with another group... Though I wouldn't mind having more of those dolls to study." (860) Danizelle: "What are we arguing about this time? (847) Silver: "I believe that was my gist, Niet," he said, chuckling again. "Ah, hello Danizelle. We were discussing what to do about Raksi, now that my spies have informed us of the odd company she keeps." (860) Danizelle: Care to fill me in on them? ** (847) Silver shrugs. "They're a massive army, and they have diamonds in their foreheads." ** (860) Danizelle: "Do we know what purpose these diamonds serve? (842) Niet: "They hold their souls." (860) Danizelle: Danzi blinks. "Come again?" (842) Niet: "They slurp up a soul with a really big straw and put it in the gem, then attach the gem to a doll." ** (860) Danizelle gets a very thoughtful, and none-too nice look. ** (860) Danizelle: I have to wonder if this can be exploited." (847) Silver: "Mmmmh. So, I take it we won't be allying with them then, yes?" (849) Ceylin: "Could be useful if we learned how to make those gems. Or the dolls. Or both." (860) Danizelle: "Is there any particular reason we should? besides annoying Ceylin and Lightning by denying them the chance to really cause some carnage, I mean" (860) Danizelle: "How many of these strangers are there?" (839) Lian: (1 Automoton, no more than 50 or so mortals) (847) Silver: "Let me consult with my spy for a moment." He closes his eyes, a focused expression on his face. (842) Niet: "Working on making them." (847) Silver: "Around 50 mortals, and one being that most certainly isn't." (842) Niet: "It'll make I-I so cute." (842) Niet: Niet drools a bit. (860) Danizelle: "Alright. Would we be adverse to capturing the lot of them alive? (842) Niet: "Well, if we get found out, then the entire south becomes our enemy." (842) Niet: "Besides, they work for Auto." (860) Danizelle: "How do you figure that Niet? (847) Silver: "Mmmh.They could be useful sources of information to me without conflict." He blinks at mention of Autochton. "Who?" (860) Danizelle: "Primordial of the forge, keep up Silver." (842) Niet: "I've been studying them." (849) Ceylin: "... so why aren't they our allies?" (860) Danizelle: Niet do you think you can fake up some Lunar Tattoos? (860) Danizelle: "Autocthon sides with the Solars during the Primordial War Ceylin." (860) Danizelle: "Of course the Deliberative pissed him off, which was why he left." (847) Silver: "And how do you know they are of this Primordial?" (842) Niet: "And now he's conquering Creation." (860) Danizelle: "To what end?" (849) Ceylin: "Yeah, but that was way back. We're working for Primordials, they're working for Primordials... same team." (842) Niet: "Great cuteness of course!" (860) Danizelle: Danzi gives Ceylin a look. "Go repeat that sentence you just uttered to Malfeas." (842) Niet: "Right, which is why the dog-lady from the blessed isle really wants to bake us nice cookies and hug us all!" (860) Danizelle: "I dare you." (842) Niet: (And then Lightning ends up with more yozi babies.) (849) Ceylin: "All I'm saying is, if these things don't know what's what here, they're more likely to side with us than anybody else, it seems to me." (842) Niet: "Except that maybe the other yozis really liked to bully Autobot... So he went and invented solars." (847) Silver: "And if they win? What if they destroy creation, mmmh?" (839) Lian: ("The book of Autohcthon, Chapter 1, verse one "The Ebon Dragon can go fuck himself...")) (860) Danizelle: "This depends on their ultimate objectives. I suppose it could not hurt to parley with them as well as Raksi. But if they're Autocthonian, I doubt they'll have much to say to us that could be considered pleasant." (842) Niet: "You do realize that our bosses blame him for their current state." (860) Danizelle: "In fact Autocthon and Gaia were the primary architects of the prison of the yozis." (849) Ceylin: "Yeah, but do they know that?" (847) Silver: "Probably?" (849) Ceylin: "If they know all this stuff and work for the betrayer, we kill 'em. If they don't know this stuff, they'll think we're natural best buddies." (860) Danizelle: Considering It was Autocthon, gaia and the Unconquered Sun who concocted and forced the sewaring of the surrender oaths? I'd say yeah, it's a bgood bet they do." (849) Ceylin: "Then we kill them. Simple enough." (847) Silver: "... no. We get everyone else to kill them for us." (842) Niet: "And risk starting a war with the entire south." (842) Niet: "Which they control." (860) Danizelle: May I propose that we lure them away from Raksi before we kill them?" (847) Silver: "Or maybe have Raksi fight them for us." (860) Danizelle: "Or co-opt them?" (844) Lightning Without Thunder: "Can't we just start killing people?" (839) Lian: ((I think she's trying to say "The Lunars, Solars, Dragonblooded, everyone else hasn't gone just by looking at you guys' "YOZIS KILL")) (847) Silver: "You can kill yourself and I won't complain." (860) Danizelle: "Silver, play nice." (860) Danizelle: Danzi gets a slight, wicked smirk. (847) Silver: "I'm being helpful." (844) Lightning Without Thunder: Lightning holds an acidy blade to her own neck. (860) Danizelle: Shall we say it is safe to say that our interests are unlikely to intersect with these od newcomers? (842) Niet: "Yes." (847) Silver: "Most likely, my dear serpent. And it's fair to say that their conquest is disagreeable with others as well." (860) Danizelle: "Lightning if you kill yourself, you will never see the final day when the Mask of Winters kis bounced out of thorns, and you're very likely to be enslaved by one of the deathlords." (849) Ceylin: "Knock it off, Lightning. You commit suicide and I'll kill you." (860) Danizelle: "Then why don't we hash out an agreement with their leader not tio interfere with each others' negotiations, and the results thereof?" (839) Lian: (*watchses Niet Ready PIM*) (842) Niet: Niet indeed readies PIM. (842) Niet: "Of course we could make you more efficient if you did..." (847) Silver: "Mmmh. I suppose it wouldn't hurt, as long they don't know who we are." (847) Silver: (PIM?) (860) Danizelle: (You don't want to know) (860) Danizelle: (you don't want to find out either) (842) Niet: "And we want them to fail." (860) Danizelle: "So. I sudddenly have this urge to have tea with the leader of this odd force. If you look relatively human and normal, raise your hand." (844) Lightning Without Thunder: Lightning chucks Ceylin in the head for the stupid comment. ...then raises her hand. (860) Danizelle: "Put on a jacket to hide your spare arms and you will do Lightning. (860) Danizelle: "It would be unseemly for a negotiator not to have a guardian." (847) Silver: "Mmmmh. Who should we be for this meeting?" (860) Danizelle: "I think I'll be a normal woman": (844) Lightning Without Thunder: "I have Loom-Snarling Deception, idiot." (844) Lightning Without Thunder: "You be a Solar, and I'll be your Lunar." (842) Niet: "Is lying to the person who's a lot older and more experienced than we are, the best idea?" ** (860) Danizelle grins at Lightning. ** (847) Silver: "And here I thought you were just a ugly face who smelled bad." He shrugs, taking a bit of dried meat and chewing it. (860) Danizelle: "We're not doing this for Raksi Niet." (844) Lightning Without Thunder: Lightning flips him off four times. (860) Danizelle: "This is for the newcomers." (839) Lian: (Perception+awareness) (860) Danizelle: 3d10.descending().vs(7) => 10,7,6 = (2) I R not teh obzervunt (849) Ceylin: (( Everyone? )) (839) Lian: (Unless you aren't paying attention) (847) Silver: 6d10.descending().vs(7) => 9,9,6,5,4,3 = (2) (860) Danizelle: ((3 successes)) (849) Ceylin: 6d10.descending().vs(7) => 9,8,7,6,5,4 = (3) I spy with my little eye... (842) Niet: 8d10.descending().vs(7) => 9,9,8,7,6,5,2,1 = (4) (839) Lian: (I presume lightning isn't paying attention?) (844) Lightning Without Thunder: 5d10.descending().vs(7) => 9,8,6,4,2 = (2) (839) Lian: (keep talking) (847) Silver: "It sounds like a decent enough plan." He spits out a bone, closing his eyes for a moment. (860) Danizelle: "I'd rather not start any fights on Raksi's doorstep in any case, not when we're looking to speak to her." (860) Danizelle: "And really, for now all we want is the newcomers to leave us be." (847) Silver: "Shall we set off tomorrow, then?" (839) Lian: (Shadell did you dc?) (872) Shadell (enter): 22:51 (872) Niet: (Testing.) (860) Danizelle: ((You're on)) (860) Danizelle: Actually there's no time like the present. Give it two hours and we can simply see if we can talk to their commander. (874) Shadell (enter): 22:53 (874) Niet: (Dammit.) (847) Silver: "Very well. I'll begin packing up our camp, then." (860) Danizelle: "Ceylin, Niet, are you two willing to play crafted servitors for now?" (875) Shadell (enter): 22:55 ** (847) Silver does indeed go off to pack. ** (849) Ceylin: "How will that even work?" (875) Niet: Niet waits. (860) Danizelle: "I'm a genesis crafter." (875) Niet: "Sparky, you might want to look up." (839) Lian: 14d10.descending().vs(7) => 10,9,8,8,8,7,7,7,6,5,4,4,1,1 = (8) (860) Danizelle: "you two can pretend to be one of my works ** (839) John Saxon perfect landing on Lightning's head! ** (849) Ceylin: Ceylin looks skeptical, but shrugs. "If you think it can work." (849) Ceylin: (( DYNAMIC ENTRY )) ** (860) Danizelle blinks ** (875) Niet: "Hello." ** (847) Silver blinks at the sight, stopping his packing. "Hello." ** (839) John Saxon: (and back in his John Sims mastery looking form) (839) John Saxon: "Hello" (875) Niet: "Awww... You changed back." (847) Silver: (What does he look like?) (860) Danizelle: "What the bloody... (860) Danizelle: "Who... the HELL is THAT?" (876) Shadell (enter): 23:00 (839) John Saxon: (Generally like Simm's Master from Doctor whoo but in more exaltedy looking clothing) (876) Niet: (http://www.imdb.com/media/rm2405732864/nm0768334 ) (849) Ceylin: "That's our... that's a guy. Lightning hates him, so you guys should get along great with him." (847) Silver: "Indeed. A pleasure to meet you, sir...?" ** (839) John Saxon touches hisown face, "no mask right.. Saxon, John Saxon" ** (847) Silver: "A pleasure. Do you number among us, good sir?" ** (839) John Saxon moves to a sitting position while still on Lightning's head, "nope" ** (876) Niet: "He's a siddie." (847) Silver: "A... siddie?" (876) Niet: "Kind of." ** (860) Danizelle shuts her mouth, narrowing her eyes at the man, saying nothing. ** (847) Silver: "What is your business with us?" (876) Niet: "Bullying Sparky more?" (876) Niet: Niet seems hopeful. (844) Lightning Without Thunder: Lightning screams like a girl and starts flailing around, batting at her head. (844) Lightning Without Thunder: "GET HIM OFF GET HIM OFF GET HIM OFF!" ** (839) John Saxon abuses Crane form ** (842) Shadell (exit): 23:12 (860) Danizelle: "Get...off...Lightning." (Soul cracking him) (839) Lian: Booting '(872) Shadell' from room... (872) Shadell (exit): 23:14 (839) Lian: Booting '(874) Shadell' from room... (874) Shadell (exit): 23:14 (860) Danizelle: 1d10.descending().vs(7) => 9 = (1) Grrrrrrrrr... (839) Lian: Booting '(875) Shadell' from room... (875) Shadell (exit): 23:15 (839) Lian: (Take that shadell clones) (876) Niet: (No, my army of clones is defeated!) (860) Danizelle: (And Now I can conquer Shadyland unopposed!) (839) John Saxon: "seems you picked up some new people" (844) Lightning Without Thunder: Lightning topples off of Ceylin's shoulder. (849) Ceylin: "Yeah, we did. What's it to you?" ** (839) John Saxon profoundly abuses Crane form inorder to stay ontop of Lightning ** (839) John Saxon: "Just making conversation" (860) Danizelle: 15d10.descending().vs(7) => 10,9,8,7,7,6,6,5,5,5,5,4,3,3,2 = (5) command the goob OFF THE PSYCHO! (847) Silver: "And I certainly didn't object," he said, giving a impish grin as his hand goes to his grand daiklave. (839) John Saxon: "Really though I am just checking on my Unwilling Pupil" (844) Lightning Without Thunder: "Gadlkfjgalkdjf!" (847) Silver: "Who, Lightning? If you were teaching her etiquette, you have failed horribly." (860) Danizelle: "Why... is there a Sidereal skull-humping Lightning?" ** (839) John Saxon flips back off Lightning, "noooooooo she learns that from pissing of Yozi." ** (839) John Saxon: (off) (847) Silver: "The humor?" He shugs, unsheathing his sword. "Please state your business." (844) Lightning Without Thunder: "He likes fucking me around!" (839) John Saxon: "Teaching you" (849) Ceylin: "... that's pretty much what he does, yeah. I think it's the source of his power or something." ** (860) Danizelle considers for a moment. ** (847) Silver: "Mmmh. Well then, should we go about our business and ignore him like we ignore every other word from Lightning?" (860) Danizelle: Better him than some others. (839) John Saxon: "One question, Why would Alien Exalted be any more unified than Creation born ones?" (844) Lightning Without Thunder: "Fuck you, Silver!" (860) Danizelle: "One answer. there was no assumption that they were. TYou have used your free question for the year, anything else will cost you." (847) Silver: "Fuck you? Not if Malfeas begged me to." (839) John Saxon: "you aren't eachothers types.. " (876) Niet: "Because they actually have functional infrastructure and a sane boss." (839) John Saxon: "Yes. Murdering your breathren and shutting yourself away from everyone shows sanity" (844) Lightning Without Thunder: Lightning stands up and glares at Silver. "Give me one reason why I shouldn't cut you in half and wear your intestines as a necklace." ** (860) Danizelle stepss lightly to a spot slightly away, taking a piece of wood and a knife she lifted off Silver while he was knaked, begins whittling. ** ** (847) Silver chuckles at the remark from Saxon, before turning to Lightning. "No. If you were going to kill me, you wouldn't be asking me such a empty threat. Now, Saxon... do you know how this horde is divided?" ** (844) Lightning Without Thunder: "You don't know me." (860) Danizelle: "Silver quit antagonizing Lightning for now or you lose your only playmate on this expedition." ** (847) Silver shrugs, leaning against the rock. ** ** (860) Danizelle continues idly carving the wood. ** (839) John Saxon: "Nope, but there's no real obvious connection between the two, but I see I have distracted you too much I will just be quiet and threaten Lightning into civility" (844) Lightning Without Thunder: "What?!" (860) Danizelle: "Well, I'm done planning. I'll let you know when I'm ready to sdo something." ** (839) John Saxon sits and watches ** (844) Lightning Without Thunder: Lightning stares at him. (847) Silver: "So... will you just be watching us for now?" (849) Ceylin: Disconnecting from server... (849) Kel (exit): 23:37 ** (839) John Saxon makes a shadowpuppet of a Unicorn ** (844) Lightning Without Thunder: "Don't tease me, you asshole!" (839) John Saxon: "what?" ** (847) Silver shrugs, sheathing his daiklave and going back to packing up the camp at Adjoran level speed. ** (844) Lightning Without Thunder: "The unicorn thing!" (839) John Saxon: "what unicorn thing?" (885) Kel (enter): 23:39 (844) Lightning Without Thunder: "The hand gestures!" (847) Silver: "..." (876) Niet: "He turned her into a pretty pink unicorn before. Then she had to go give lots of rides to people to turn back~!" (844) Lightning Without Thunder: Lightning fumes! (839) John Saxon: "and put you through lizard Puberty" (876) Niet: "That too." (860) Danizelle: "And we like you... why?" (839) John Saxon: "You might as well pack or sleep... or whatever I am sure it will be there in the morning" (847) Silver: "Huh." He continues his work, packing up the last tent. "I've finished; we're ready to go." (839) John Saxon: "I have no idea why you like or dislike people odd snake woman" (860) Danizelle: "Hold up Silver, we're getting nothing done while he's here (847) Silver: "Mmmh. I follow your lead, dear Dani." (839) John Saxon: "So distrusting of the Starblessedk, I wonder if that's personal.."he leaps to a tree (860) Danizelle: "Sure, we can go with that if you wish." ** (839) John Saxon and leaps to another tree, and another ** (847) Silver: "..." (839) John Saxon: (and clearly in the direction of Spermin) (876) Niet: Niet winces. (847) Silver: "Shall we deal with him, Dani?" (860) Danizelle: "I'm inclined to say yes. I've got no reason to leave a sidereal alive... and every reason to annihilate them all." (860) Danizelle: Ceylin, Lightning? Shall we kill us a star child?" (876) Niet: "An elder sidereal who's been tweaked by Oramus to be something else." (860) Danizelle: "Akuma?" (876) Niet: "And he has the cutest weapons." (876) Niet: "Sort of." (860) Danizelle: "there's no sort of Niet. you're either Akuma or one of the infernal exalted." (860) Danizelle: "There's really no established middle ground here." (839) Lian: (he's also clearly moving towards where you intend to go) (844) Lightning Without Thunder: "He'd kill us all." (860) Danizelle: "How loikely is he to thoroughly fuck up our plans?" (885) Kel: "He hasn't done anything but screw with Lightning, really. If he wanted to fuck our plans up, he's had his chances." (876) Niet: "And he gave us ambrosia." (847) Silver: "Mmmmh." He slings his bags over his shoulder, looking towards the direction the Sidereal left. ** (860) Danizelle screws her face up. ** (860) Danizelle: "All right. Let's go deal with the odd ones." She raises her hand, and pulls it over, causing her shadow to rise and engulf her like a cloak, melting away and leaving the ubiquitous beautiful redhead she's most commonly seen in public as. (860) Danizelle: "Anyone looking at me with essence sight will see Solar Essence for now." (847) Silver: "I suppose I'll play the part of a lovely camp follower?" (860) Danizelle: "Sure. Lightning, if you would please make yourself look a bit more human?" (844) Lightning Without Thunder: Lightning's body twitches horribly, and her flesh melds together as she takes the form of a stout, rather bearlike woman with moonsilver tattoos. (839) Lian: (HAHAHAHA) (876) Niet: "You want me to be a robot?" (860) Danizelle: "That could help Niet, if you can pull it off." (844) Lightning Without Thunder: ((Wat, Hei?)) (847) Silver: "..." Silver grips his daiklave, teeth grinding as he watches Lightning change. (839) Lian: ("Look more human' "Beargirl form!") (847) Silver: "I'll... follow all of you from a distance," he said, biting down on his cheek. "I'll be a simple scout." (844) Lightning Without Thunder: ((Totally.)) (860) Danizelle: "That works. Ceylin? Any tricks up your sleeve? or would you prefer to pretend to be a genesis crafted servant?" (839) Lian: (ceylin can easily pass for POA) (885) Ceylin: (( POA? )) (860) Danizelle: ((People of the Air)) (885) Ceylin: "I don't do the sneaky stuff good, so yeah, that works." (860) Danizelle: "Just please, unless something goes absolutely mad... do try not to take charge. This is going to be hard without knowing much about these people firsthand. Lightning, please rein in your hate speak for a bit." ** (847) Silver stays near the back. ** (860) Danizelle: "Shall we dance?" (885) Ceylin: "Oh, I plan to talk as little as possible. The more I pretend to be subservient to you, the more likely I am to bite off a head before this is over." (860) Danizelle: "Dearie if you can restrain yourself I'll find someone for you to ddismember as my thanks." ** (860) Danizelle looks back to Silver. "Play forward scout, but stay in sight, and show us where these diamond-forehead southerners are." ** (847) Silver: "Very well." He dashes ahead a few dozen yards, and follows his spies voices towards the diamond-heads. (860) Danizelle: "And off we go." ** (860) Danizelle begins following Silver ** (860) Danizelle: 5d10.descending().vs(7) => 10,4,3,2,1 = (1) I doez bad tingz (839) Lian: The city is fairly clean cut from the jungle around it, you see afew of the autocthonians being lead around by ape men guides (844) Lightning Without Thunder: Lightning paces herself to follow him. ** (860) Danizelle makes silver slow down, because she didn't feel the ned to become all andorjany ** ** (847) Silver had indeed been walking slowly for them. "Mmmmh." ** (847) Silver: "Nice city." ** (847) Silver doesn't add his rather rude comments about it. ** (860) Danizelle: "Hardly the place of terror I've been told of right now." (839) Lian: One of the gorrilla men walks up, "What's your business here strangers?" (847) Silver: "My beloved and benevolent mistress shall tell you of our purpose, good sir." It took every iota of self-control not to slaughter the beastman before him. (839) Lian: (convictions roll tall) (903) Shadell (enter): 00:31 (847) Silver: 4d10.descending().vs(7) => 9,9,8,7 = (4) (847) Silver: (Spending a WP to suppress.) (839) Lian: (ok) ** (860) Danizelle looks at the apeman calmly. ** (844) Lightning Without Thunder: ((Wah?)) (860) Danizelle: "I'm here to speak with the mistress of this city. however, I was not expecting your other guests, So I'm interested in speaking with their leader as well, to ensure wmy concerns will not be interfering with other business she may have." (844) Lightning Without Thunder: ((Conviction?)) (903) Niet: (Damn connection.) (839) Lian: (perception+awareness or investigation Niet, ceylin, Lightning.. niet gets +2) (903) Niet: (Just assume Niet LSD'd into a rather typical, though clearly artistic automaton with rather complicated workings.) (903) Niet: 10d10.descending().vs(7) => 10,9,8,5,5,5,4,2,2,1 = (3) (885) Ceylin: 6d10.descending().vs(7) => 10,9,7,6,6,6 = (3) (844) Lightning Without Thunder: 5d10.descending().vs(7) => 7,5,4,3,2 = (1) (839) Lian: (the gems look off, not the same as the ones you saw before, much smaller, red and triangular) (844) Lightning Without Thunder: Lightning doesn't make a sound. (847) Silver: "..." (839) Lian: he shrugs, "might be hard, the Estasians don't speak right.. the mistress can speak with them easy but she's a blessed you know?" ** (860) Danizelle nods. I am relatively confident in my ability to assimilate their speech. ** (839) Lian: "who should I announce?" (876) Shadell (exit): 00:50 (860) Danizelle: "Aria Light-Guard and entourage if you would please." (839) Lian: He looks at Lightning for any thing else to add (844) Lightning Without Thunder: "And entourage." (839) Lian: he mutters something while walking off, "Oh this will go over well.." (860) Danizelle: "Come Now Vaya, I've told you before, I'm not your master." (860) Danizelle: "Her name is Vaya Long-Reach." (839) Lian: (Danzi 5 dice) ** (860) Danizelle sighs and shakes her head. ** (860) Danizelle: 5d10.descending().vs(7) => 9,9,6,3,1 = (2) I doez bad tingz (860) Danizelle: ((2)) ** (860) Danizelle waits until he leaves. ** (839) Lian: (ok) (839) Lian: He leaves (860) Danizelle: "Ok Lightning, feel free to let SOME of your attitude out. Lunars are all bloody independant-minded, and unless a Solar's brainfucking them, they don't just mindlessly go with everything." (903) Niet: Niet says nothing. (847) Silver: "... hmmm." (860) Danizelle: "But for now you answer to Vaya Long-Reach. If you tell them you don't like chatting that's fine, but going to an Elder Lunar looking like a brainslave isn't going to win any points." (844) Lightning Without Thunder: Lightning says nothing. (847) Silver: "Let's just finish our business as quickly as possible," Silver murmured, hands clenched into fists. (860) Danizelle: "One of these nights you're going to need to explain to me this... issue." (839) Lian: some minutes later Raksi a number of her apes and a woman with blue hair and silverish skin who's outfit has a sort of cyberpunk SS look to it walks up with afew of those odd humans (860) Danizelle: ((Nemesis Self on cyberpunk and jacking her language)) (847) Silver: "..." (910) Shadell (enter): 01:05 (839) Raksi: "it seems my little city is every so popular, First Fist of the Maker now Python and now you" (860) Danizelle: Danzi inclines her head. "I was hardly expecting you to come out to greet us M'Lady, rather than letting us know when we could enter your presence, though it is appreciated." (847) Silver: "..." (839) Raksi: "I can't imagine a Solar and her seneschal dog came here for simple courtesy" (910) Niet: Niet turns robotically to examine Raksi and the group. Her eyes flicker slightly as if scanning them through some arcane means. (860) Danizelle: "She's not my Dog. I needed a guide, I hired her. Social grace wasn't high on my list of required traits, just reliability." (839) Raksi: "Right, Well what do you wnat Solar?" (860) Danizelle: To speak with you, preferrably a private audience, though I also wished to make sure i wouldn't be interfering with previous business" She nods to the odd gem-forehead-people, "Before I attempted to bargain anything, parley, entreat or interfere with you." (860) Danizelle: "One of the payments extracted by my guide was the promise to not interfere with or harm you if I were to be guided here." (839) Raksi: "I have nothing to hide, and so should you, speak up" (860) Danizelle: "I'm here to discuss an old book with you. The particulars of which I'd rather not get into publically because i imagine it's still a point of rancor between the Solar and Lunar Exalts." (847) Silver: "..." (839) Raksi: "Its mine simple as that" (860) Danizelle: "I wasn't coming to negotiate you giving it away, M'Lady. I would be more than satisfied with simple access, but the particulars I would prefer to keep between myself and you." (914) Shadell (enter): 01:20 (839) Raksi: "I will consider talking to you about if you go make yourself useful" (860) Danizelle: "I'm listening." (839) Raksi: "go handle the monster that invaded Halta, Lawgiver" ** (839) Raksi circles the party, then looks at ceylin ** (885) Ceylin: Ceylin does her best to look construct-y! (847) Silver: "..." (860) Danizelle: "And why do you think I would fare better against whatever it is than Halta itself did?" ** (839) Raksi definately seems to be paying more attention to ceylin, but comments dismissively, "You are the Prince of Creation. I am sure you can" ** (844) Lightning Without Thunder: "..." (839) Raksi: (Danzi Percpetion+lore) (839) Raksi: (five extra dice if you want to ris it!) (860) Danizelle: ((Popping 7 personal)) (860) Danizelle: 8d10.descending().vs(7) => 9,8,7,7,6,5,4,3 = (4) LORE! +3 successes (860) Danizelle: (7 successes, No Desus! Not here!) (860) Danizelle: (Just used exxcellencies) (903) Shadell (exit): 01:30 (917) Shadell (enter): 01:30 (917) Niet: (Must resist urge to smash computer to small pieces...) (860) Danizelle: "Tell me, why DO the winged ones always seem to snap to attention when they meet one of the Solar or Lunar Exalts?" She looks at Ceylin, horrible realization, trying to divert Raksi's attention. "I've never been able to get a coherent answer on that score (839) Raksi: "and what is she to you?" (847) Silver: "..." (885) Ceylin: "I help her with things," Ceylin responds. It's the closest she can get to sounding like Dani's servant without wanting to bite her head off as a result. (860) Danizelle: "The winged one? A friend, one whom I wish would be somewhat less subservient at times." (885) Ceylin: (( Ohhh, she is going to regret that bit. )) (839) Raksi: "Not a slave then?" (860) Danizelle: "I don't keep slaves. Besides, even were I inclined, collaring that one's a lot mharder done than said." (847) Silver: "..." (844) Lightning Without Thunder: Lightning's hands twitch. ** (839) Fist of the Maker steps closer, you feel sort of slackening in that part of you where Torment flows through, especially SIlver, "She has equivalent essence matrix structuring. Explain"(in Forest tongue) ** ** (839) Raksi steps back ** (885) Ceylin: Ceylin doesn't even understand him, so she goes ahead standing around aloofly. (839) Raksi: 1d8 => 3 = (3) ** (847) Silver blinks, taking a step back as well. ** (839) Raksi: (swich that to river) (885) Ceylin: Ceylin still decides to leave this one for the professional liar. (910) Shadell (exit): 01:46 ** (860) Danizelle looks at the silvery thing. "I'm sorry, you are... who?" ** (839) Fist of the Maker: "I am Fist of the Maker, Commander of the Estasian Expeditionary Force. Her Matrix is too strong for a mortal" (860) Danizelle: ((BRB roomie problems)) ** (839) Raksi steps back again pondering ** (847) Silver: "Oh, well, we need to be strong to stay around our blessed Law-Giver," Silver said, giving her a gracious bow. "Her radience is far too great for mere mortals." (919) Shadell (enter): 01:54 (839) Fist of the Maker: "The Essence Matrix of a mortal cannont exceed 3000 prime motic units without catastrophic failure, you both exceed 4000 units.. Explain" (860) Danizelle: "Where are you from?" (847) Silver: "Well, I'm not sure where you're about, good madame," he said, giving her a heart-aching smile that would woo any mortal of all genders. "But my mistress, well... she's able to do amazing things. In and out of the lab," he said, winking to her. "Now, maybe I could show you some of the enhancements she's given me?" (839) Raksi: "Yes, solar explain your biomatic theories.." (919) Niet: Niet stays very still. (844) Lightning Without Thunder: Lightning gives Silver a very wtf look. (914) Shadell (exit): 02:00 (839) Raksi: "Because.. right now.. I am thinking there's a distinct possibility that a circle of Solars decided to be less than honest with me" (847) Silver: "My... dear lady Raksi, I can assure you that I am no Law-Giver, blessed though it may be," he said, giving her a stiff bow. "Oh, how I long for that power and grace... but I am content providing all manners of services to my Lady." ** (860) Danizelle rolls her eyes at Silver, mildly annoyed ** (839) Raksi: (feel free to try with dice) (844) Lightning Without Thunder: Lightning speaks up, gruffly. "Why would a glorious lawgiver masquerade as one of their lowly servants?" (860) Danizelle: "If they were Solars, I'd probably be eating a lot less sarcasm constantly." (847) Silver: (Can I apply the Adjoran excellency to my roll? Also, stunt?) ** (860) Danizelle looks at the moonsilver woman, like she's trying to dissect the seeming automaton with her eyes. ** (839) Raksi: (encompases contradition, I'll allow it.. and 2 and -2 for appearance differences) (860) Danizelle: "Tell me, Did your maker deliberately create you bereft of any ability to respect the privacy of others?" (847) Silver: (Channeling conviction) (847) Silver: 22d10.descending().vs(7) => 10,9,9,9,8,8,7,7,7,7,6,6,6,5,4,3,3,1,1,1,1,1 = (10) (847) Silver: (11) (839) Raksi: "Fine... but I know this feeling..."she points at Ceylin, "I wasn't good enough for her!" (839) Fist of the Maker: "Explain that word" (885) Ceylin: Ceylin gives a sort of huh? face. (860) Danizelle: "Never mind, that tells me all I need to know. Raksi, may we have this discussion elsewhere?" (844) Lightning Without Thunder: "Fuck you, not being good enough for her is my job!" ** (839) Raksi looks over Lightning and growls ** (844) Lightning Without Thunder: "You wanna go, bitch?!" (844) Lightning Without Thunder: "I will take you down!" ** (860) Danizelle turns on Lightning. "You stop be quiet and CALM!" ((Sorry, this is UMI time.)) ** (844) Lightning Without Thunder: Lightning quiets down and glares. (847) Silver: "Dear ladies, can we not fight?" (839) Fist of the Maker: 4d10.descending().vs(7) => 10,6,4,3 = (1) (839) Fist of the Maker: (Danzi can you also roll 4 d10?) (885) Ceylin: "Quiet's good. I like quiet." (860) Danizelle: 4d10.descending().vs(7) => 8,4,3,3 = (1) LORE! +3 successes (860) Danizelle: ((Ignore the afterwards stuff (839) Fist of the Maker: 8d10.descending().vs(7) => 7,7,6,5,5,4,3,1 = (2) (839) Raksi: "I know what this is." (839) Fist of the Maker: "Do we have further business?" (839) Raksi: "No" (917) Shadell (exit): 02:24 (885) Ceylin: At this point, Ceylin looks like she doesn't know what this is any more. (844) Lightning Without Thunder: Lightning crosses her arms and leans against something convenient. (839) Fist of the Maker: "Then I will return to my business with your associate. I am sure she can come up with payment for my services" ** (847) Silver bows to Raksi again before moving back to Dani's side. ** (847) Silver: "It has been a pleasure meeting you, oh beautiful maiden of mirth and might." ** (860) Danizelle waits patiently for the alchemical to leave ** ** (839) Fist of the Maker walk walk walk beam out.. ok not really ** (839) Fist of the Maker: (just the walking) (844) Lightning Without Thunder: ((fzorch)) ** (860) Danizelle sighs. ** (860) Danizelle: "For what it's worth, you aren't the reason for the deception. They were." She points in the direction of the leaving alchemicals, sounding odd, like she's wildly unused to speaking the truth. (847) Silver: (I should have tried to seduce her.) ** (839) Raksi gestures at her apemen, "LEAVE OR I DEVOUR YOU!"they frightenedly run off ** (844) Lightning Without Thunder: Lightning shudders as she takes back her own form. (885) Ceylin: "... real subtle there, Sparky." (844) Lightning Without Thunder: "What? She knows." (839) Raksi: "Well they will be gone soon enough, Python payed them in Moonsilver to fight for her" ** (839) Raksi leaps back at Lightning's action ** (860) Danizelle: "Of all the goddamned things.. I figured it more likely for her to have become an abyssal." (844) Lightning Without Thunder: Lightning watches her with the third eye, the other two closed. (885) Ceylin: "... so what the hell are we talking about?" (860) Danizelle: "No, Lightning, She didn't until you did that." (844) Lightning Without Thunder: "She can see Ceylin right there." (847) Silver: "Mmmh." ** (860) Danizelle looks at Ceylin. ** (860) Danizelle: Gods I should have considered it. One in sixty isn't likely, but it could happen. (885) Ceylin: Ceylin looks at... herself! "Did I just turn fucking green or something?" (847) Silver: "..." (839) Raksi: 8d10.descending().vs(7) => 10,10,9,6,6,6,1,1 = (3) (839) Raksi: (Danzi essence roll) (844) Lightning Without Thunder: "It's like you have a big 'fuck you I'm a pariah' sign on your forehead." (860) Danizelle: 4d10.descending().vs(7) => 5,4,1,1 = (0) essence roll? (885) Ceylin: Ceylin starts looking increasingly angry. People don't like her when she's angry. "If somebody doesn't tell me what's going on..." (839) Raksi: 16d10.descending().vs(7) => 10,10,9,8,7,7,5,5,5,4,3,2,2,1,1,1 = (6) (844) Lightning Without Thunder: "Pay fucking attention. You're a fucked-up Solar, she's a Lunar. Don't you remember when we met Ma-Ha-Suchi?" ** (839) Raksi snarls and looks at Danzi, "Akuma" ** (860) Danizelle: "Lightning figured it out. You're the reincarnation of Raksi's Solar Mate" (860) Danizelle: "No, I am no stinking will-less idiot of an Akuma." (847) Silver: "..." (844) Lightning Without Thunder: "Damn fucking straight I figured this out. Now I'm gonna kill this bitch." (860) Danizelle: LIGHTNING! (885) Ceylin: "Oh. Huh. Always figured I'd feel something." Ceylin scrutinizes Raksi. (860) Danizelle: Stop! (844) Lightning Without Thunder: "She's taking my goddamn job!" (919) Niet: Niet reverts forms as well. (885) Ceylin: Ceylin is okay with this! (860) Danizelle: "We were never here to try and kill her, lightning. Sit down, have a bottle of wine or something, and calm down." (844) Lightning Without Thunder: "Why don't you have a bottle of fuck you." (860) Danizelle: "Sure. Later. My tent. Come alone." (844) Lightning Without Thunder: "I always come alone, and so do you, ugly bitch!" (839) Raksi: "You're throwing around the power of the Ebon Dragon, then what are you?" (919) Niet: Niet sighs in relief as Raksi ignores Lightning for the moment. (847) Silver: "..." He looks around furtively, wondering if he can kill Rakis. ** (839) Raksi has higher Jb is good ** (860) Danizelle: "You want the nice version or the blunt version?" (844) Lightning Without Thunder: ((I misread that as 'the rice version')) (844) Lightning Without Thunder: "I already said. We're fucked-up Solars. Don't any of you people ever pay fucking attention?!" (885) Ceylin: (( "The ricer version is that we're here to put spinners on your spinners so you can rotate while you rotate." )) (844) Lightning Without Thunder: ((goddammit ahaha)) (839) Raksi: "Answer quick" (919) Niet: "Any Eclipse can learn the Ebon Dragon's charms." (860) Danizelle: "Lightning'ss assessment, though crude is accurate." (844) Lightning Without Thunder: "I'm not an Eclipse. Bite me." (844) Lightning Without Thunder: ((Wait.)) (844) Lightning Without Thunder: ((That made no sense.)) (844) Lightning Without Thunder: (...wait, neither does anything else she says.)) (919) Niet: (Lightning or Niet?) (860) Danizelle: ((Lightning)) (844) Lightning Without Thunder: ((Both.)) (844) Lightning Without Thunder: ((But mostly Lightning.)) (885) Ceylin: "Blunt version is that the ones Creation belongs to in the first place have decided that it's about time things started working right again." Ceylin crosses her arms sort of stares down Raksi as she says this. (844) Lightning Without Thunder: "Notify me when you two start fucking, so I can kill myself quick." (860) Danizelle: "Oh wow, I'm going to stand here and try to process the irony of that statement Ceylin." (847) Silver: "..." (844) Lightning Without Thunder: "...did you just fucking say you don't believe in the goddamn Reclamation?" (919) Niet: Niet winces. (860) Danizelle: "Nope. I just have a rather vivid memory of Ceylin's last incarnation killing a primordial with her bare hands." (844) Lightning Without Thunder: "I'm gonna shit on your shit - what?" (844) Lightning Without Thunder: "You knew her?" (885) Ceylin: "Yeah, well fuck that. I'm not her." (847) Silver: "... impossible." (919) Niet: "If we could, you know, stop acting so uncute in front of the person we're trying to negotiate with...." ** (839) Raksi is trying to decide if she's horrified by the idea or will just let them inevitably kill eachother than act on the survivors ** (844) Lightning Without Thunder: "Show her your tits, Niet." (860) Danizelle: "Would you all SHUT UP for a moment?" (860) Danizelle: "We aren't here to pitch you service to the Yozis, or offer you what you've always wanted by becoming an Akuma. If you were the ktype to go in for that you'd have done so a long time ago, Raksi." (844) Lightning Without Thunder: Lightning knows Old Realm sign language. Fuck you fuck you running I'm going to stick a dick in your dick and fuck you with a fucking dolphin! ** (860) Danizelle fortunately does NOT know Old Realm Sighn language ** (839) Raksi: (...I don't think anyone else knows sign language...) (844) Lightning Without Thunder: ((Exactly.)) (885) Ceylin: Ceylin thinks she's doing the crazy hand jive. (844) Lightning Without Thunder: ((JAZZ HANDS)) (839) Raksi: "I think she's having a seizure" (847) Silver: "Wouldn't surprise me." (844) Lightning Without Thunder: She snickers smugly. (860) Danizelle: "One can hope. I wish to talk. Would you be willing to do that much?" (885) Ceylin: "Learn to ignore her, it makes life easier." (839) Raksi: "Talk" (844) Lightning Without Thunder: "Yeah, well, you'll be ignoring me a lot more now." (923) Shadell (enter): 02:56 (860) Danizelle: "Inside if we could, I'd prefer not to air your, or our old laundry in front of any of your other guests who might be poking about to get more information." (839) Raksi: "No one is nearby.."*those apes fucking ran when she got angry* (860) Danizelle: ((was talking about the alchemical and her buddies.)) (885) Ceylin: (( I'm going to need to sleep before too long. )) (839) Raksi: (they left already) (860) Danizelle: "We want access to your book. We're not doing this on behalf of our... patrons. And we're prepared to pay commisurately for the privelage." (844) Lightning Without Thunder: "The fucking word is 'commensurately,' dumbass." (847) Silver: "And... we can give you several things you might find interesting, if that's part of your price." (839) Raksi: "And I should deal with people who's goals are actively in oposition to Creation's well being why?" (847) Silver: "You're telling me you -haven't- cooperated with dangerous parties before?" (860) Danizelle: "That is a matter of perspective. Niet, theoretically, what is the utter limit of adamant circle Sorcery?" (844) Lightning Without Thunder: "Hey, I'm in it for the well-being of Creation." (885) Ceylin: "It's not 'in opposition' to its well-being if we're handing it back to the only ones who know how the damn thing runs to begin with. You want to prevent a second Contagion or Balorian Crusade? I never heard of those happening while the Primordials were in charge." Not that Ceylin has heard much of anything from that time, but she's goot at bluster. (844) Lightning Without Thunder: ((SHE GOOT)) (839) Raksi: "Three. Spheres. Cataclysm." (885) Ceylin: "Yeah, well, you castrate people and turn them into horribly maimed versions of themselves, they'll be a little upset. We're working on that." (847) Silver: "Hmmm. Hypothetically, what would it take to access the book?" (860) Danizelle: "Knowledge of the command codes that will disable the guardian. The ability to learn Adamant Circle Sorcery, and Raksi's cooperation." (847) Silver: "Hmm." (923) Niet: "There isn't an upper limit." (844) Lightning Without Thunder: "Where the fuck do we get codes? Why can't we just break it?" (844) Lightning Without Thunder: ((Wait, take out the first part.)) (844) Lightning Without Thunder: ((...no, don't.)) (923) Niet: "Or rather, given the right materials and spells, anything outside of those 3 exceptions is doable." (923) Niet: "It's very cute." (860) Danizelle: "Would it be possible with Adamant circle to ignite a Lunar's capacity to attain the adamant circle without demanding their service as Akuma, Niet?" (839) Raksi: "you have nothing to offer me, and you think they won't strike out in hatred and revenge if freed?" (844) Lightning Without Thunder: "Obviously they would." (923) Niet: "You don't want access to the adamant circle?" (885) Ceylin: "Like I said, we're working on that. World does nobody good destroyed, including them." (839) Raksi: "If they get out everyone who put them in will be punished. That's a simple fact" (844) Lightning Without Thunder: "Duh." (923) Niet: "With all three circles you could just take your empire and leave, or create a boundary between yourself and the rest of Creation. Aren't you a NEET anyway?" (847) Silver: "Mmmh." (885) Ceylin: (( Trying to unlock Solar-Circle sorcery is definitely training. )) (844) Lightning Without Thunder: "If Mnemon could hear this she would have a huge boner." (860) Danizelle: "This is why we came to TALK, Raksi, we're not will-less akuma who simply carry the flag foreward in the face of inevitability." (923) Niet: ((Sorcery inexplicably has no keywords, therefore it's not!) (839) Raksi: "in my clarity I actually like my Patron, and while the others haven't done a great job, I know its more than being treated as a toy. Can you promise that? that they will respect the Rights and dignitiy of things other than themselves?" (847) Silver: "Hmmm." (860) Danizelle: "The Ebon Dragon is involved. You know the answer to this already. But the Circle of Adamant cannot be used to break the bindings of the Yozis, else Gorol would have done so in the first age." (923) Niet: "The success of the Reclamation won't be determined here." (919) Shadell (exit): 03:22 (860) Danizelle: "This isn't us negotiating on the behalf of the Yozis, this is more a personal interest." (844) Lightning Without Thunder: Lightning is looking increasingly bored. (839) Raksi: "Show me proof of what you can offer and I will consider it" (923) Niet: "You're better at theoretical work than any of us, and it means we couldn't betray you on the effects of the spell." (923) Niet: "If you want evidence of the cutest circle, then I can provide that." (860) Danizelle: "And for access, WE are incluned to pay, according to the value, You have the book of Three Circles. Niet has the knowledge to assist in the design of a spell to do the job. (844) Lightning Without Thunder: "You people are the most unfuckingexciting Exalts in Creation." (847) Silver: "Hmmm. I can offer you many things as a sample, Raksi; a quickened mind, a steady body, even more beauty. The question is... will you accept?" (924) Shadell (enter): 03:30 (839) Raksi: "I am interested in the power, I want some evidence it can be done rather than assume I will figure it out with a readily avaible source" (847) Silver: "Very well then. Bring one of your servitors to me, and I will give them something that you desire for them." ** (860) Danizelle gets a look of concentration. "Ceylin if I start acting really odd be ready to restrain me." ** (844) Lightning Without Thunder: She shakes her head and walks off. (885) Ceylin: "You know me, always ready to beat somebody unconscious." (860) Danizelle: "I know what the codes were before my first age incarnation died. If nothing else, Niet might be able to use that as a basis for figuring out what they are now." (839) Raksi: "You also offered power" (847) Silver: "I did." (860) Danizelle: "I'm offering myself and Niet to make an honest attempt to figure out if Lunar Exalts can be empowered to wield the circle of adamant." ** (839) Raksi goes off and comes back with an apeman, "I wishi he could fly, happy?" ** (839) Raksi: "come back with something more than "We will try" and I will let you in (860) Danizelle: "If the deliberative found a way to empower the Lunars, do you really think they would share it? Adamant circle was their toy. The bastards would never have allowed the secret out, but they would have inscribed it in the book. And I will make it a binding oath to do the work, honestly, and without the intention of simply saying that it is impossible." (847) Silver: "Mistress, would you like to handle this?" he asked before turning to Raksi. "Such things are beyond me at the moment, but I-" He blinks, looking at Danizelle. (860) Danizelle: "Silver..." (860) Danizelle: "With your permisssion, Raksi?" She incluines her head at the Beastman. (839) Raksi: "Go right ahead" (847) Silver: "Would you like him smarter, stronger, or richer, perchance?" ** (860) Danizelle walks over, touches the Beastman on the cheek, channelling a minor amount of power as the Beastman is quickly engulfed in a cocoon of pulsing flesh. ** (860) Danizelle: "Allow him to cook for Six hours. When he emerges he'll have a pair of wings rather akin to Niet's, only more functional." (860) Danizelle: "he'll have to actually learn how to use them properly." (885) Ceylin: (( But if you go around handing out animal parts, you take away their excuse to fuck animals! )) (924) Niet: "Mine are perfectly functional." (839) Raksi: "I can;'t trust you with what you want but I can offer you another place to research.. I never had the chance to look at Bridigit's school.." (860) Danizelle: "Never seen you fly dearie." (839) Lian: (Yes you have!) (860) Danizelle: (( i am a creature of LIES!) (860) Danizelle: "Which is deep in the south..." (839) Lian: "You said you have access I am sure you can get there quickly" (860) Danizelle: "You have a map that's accurate of that area?" (839) Lian: "Not really no, but you got here it can't be much harders I mean its in the Savana" (927) Shadell (enter): 03:59 (923) Shadell (exit): 04:01 (847) Silver: "Helpful." (860) Danizelle: "We were working mostly off my memories finding this place anyway." (860) Danizelle: "Would you allow access to the emerald book for the moment?" (844) Lightning Without Thunder: ((need sleeeep)) (844) Lightning Without Thunder: ((vanishing for now)) (844) Lightning Without Thunder: Disconnecting from server... (844) Plaid (exit): 04:03 (860) Danizelle: ((gnight)) (839) Lian: "fine" (839) Raksi: (Snatch( (860) Danizelle: "Thank you." (860) Danizelle: "Niet are you interested in this book, or have you moved beyond the need?" (927) Niet: "Emerald's a boring color." (860) Danizelle: "Oh Raksi, Here's a free piece of information. If this Python you spoke of earlier is the Elder from Halta... It probably be best if you could convince her to relocate at least for a while until she re-gathers her strength. We're not really sure what that thing in the Haltan Forests is, but I honestly don't think dropping soulbreakers on it would even move it. Your odd guests march off to die." (839) Raksi: "Have you ever been in love?" (847) Silver: "Mmmh?" (847) Silver: "Do you ask all of us, or my mistress?" (839) Raksi: "....what did you do to him?" (927) Niet: "To who?" (860) Danizelle: "Oh knock it off Silver." (839) Raksi: "I am asking her"*points to Danzi* (860) Danizelle: "To whom, specifically?" (860) Danizelle: "I've done a lot of things, to a lot of people." (860) Danizelle: "And yes, I have been in love. It apparently was my punishment for my sins in a past life. rather literally." (885) Ceylin: (( Okay, I have to sleep too. I'm at the 'falling over' stage. )) (847) Silver: "..." (885) Ceylin: Disconnecting from server... (885) Kel (exit): 04:20 (860) Danizelle: ((Ok gnight)) (839) Raksi: "Then you'd understand why she's going to go no matter what" (847) Silver: "..." (927) Niet: ((I'm crashing too.) (860) Danizelle: "Yes. I do. But all she is going to accomplish by diving back in is getting herself killed. Now, if that's what she wants... I'm hardly the one to deny her. If it's not... You're exalts. time is your friend, and payback's a bitch. She can play the patience game, then strike when her enemy is weak. She just has to wait for the right opportunity." (860) Danizelle: ((Night Shady)) (847) Silver: ((Night.)) (860) Danizelle: "That's why I counsel her to remain out of Halta for a while." (839) Raksi: "I doubt it will do any good" (860) Danizelle: "If she came to you for help then she respects you. Striking in grief, is no warrior'ss strike, and both of you know it, likely better than I." (927) Niet: Disconnecting from server... (927) Shadell (exit): 04:27 ** (847) Silver walks away, sickened at the Lunar, and irritated at Danizelle for talking to her about such weak matters, ** (860) Danizelle: ((Headed to bed, Talhe?)) (847) Silver: nope (924) Shadell (exit): 04:29 (839) Raksi: "I will see what happens"and she turnst o walk away (860) Danizelle: "Would you show me the emerald book before you leave?" (839) Raksi: "You said your memories lead you here" (860) Danizelle: "This is also your house. I know where all three of the books are. Do you really trust me to simply find the promised one without "accidentally" stumbling over the others?" (839) Raksi: "You don't know what traps I've added. " (860) Danizelle: "Very true." ** (860) Danizelle grins. oh well, if you have any questions you know where i will be." ** ** (839) Raksi finishes walking off ** (860) Danizelle: ((Danzi will be furiously transcribing what would be, to her) useful terrestrial spells, after she retrieves Silver to keep him from randomly killing Beastmen)) (847) Silver: :P (860) Danizelle: (( He can do that after we've no more use for Raksi or her perversions of humanity)) (839) Raksi: ((quiet snake woman) (860) Danizelle: ((What? Betrayal is my THING!)) (860) Danizelle: ((Even moreso than the coven might realize)) (839) Lian: (I meant about the perversions of humanity) (860) Danizelle: ((wonder what Raksi will think of the flying monkey.)) ---- Back Category:Exalted: The Green Knights